Talk:Sozu Sarberry
= Testimonials = * Soloable by a 71 PLD/NIN * Soloable by a 70+ SMN * Soloable by a 75BST using an uncapped jug pets (Fish Oil Broth or Alchemist Water work nice) * Soloable by a 75PUP * Soloable by a 75BLM. * Soloable by WHM/NIN - taru - with out meds. Used 2 hour to save mp. Recommend 2-3 yag drinks and some MP meds to be safe. * Soloable with RDM/NIN * Soloable by a THF/NIN, THF/DNC. * Soloable by a 75NIN. * Soloable by a 75BLU/NIN. * Soloable by a PLD/RDM. * Soloable by a well equipped MNK/NIN and good Chakra gear. * Soloable by a RDM/THF * Soloable by a Sam/Dnc no problem * Duo'd by a 75RDM/NIN and a 75THF/NIN. THF died on Mijin, but wasn't hard to take out after. * Solo'd it DRK/SAM very easy fight * Solo'd it with 75MNK/37DNC very hard fight, almost lost, I had 80 hp left at the end, I recommend bringing some extra potions. * Solo'd it as both NIN/DNC and NIN/THF both work fine depending what his mijin does, I've had it do as low as 400dmg up to 1986dmg. * Solo'd as RDM/WHM SS/Barfira/Aquaveil/Phalanx + Genbu's shield/Jelly ring, took 1 convert/He himself never took me below 70% HP * Solo as SMN71/WHM35, Garuda using Predator Claws, took 5, used Astral Flow for the 5th so I didnt run out of MP from perp cost, cleared the other two tonberries in the room so i could freely run back and forth, very easy fight * Easily solo'd by DRG75/WHM37, just be careful of mijin - pull him out into the corridor so if he does big dmg you can RR and finish him off. * Solo'd as DRG75/WHM37 with mp gear, angon, Saurian Helm and no food. I would call it 'moderately easy'. Began and ended as an usual drg/mage solo, apart from the moment when it has used Mijin - it took my hp down to about 100 and killed wyvern. I have managed to Call Wyvern and trigger two more Healing Breaths to survive, and finish the fight. Drop: Tonberry Coat, Scroll of Kurayami: Ni, 3000gil and 72xp. --Awangarda 15:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) * Soloed as WHM/RDM, mijin never broke stoneskin. Still had about 600mp left when finished. * Soloed as SMN, any sub is fine. 3 predator claws and its over. * Attempted to solo as war/dnc. First try I got 1 link, switched targets and killed it, then got another link, switched targets and killed it, then focused on the NM. I got it down to ~30% and died because I looked away for 2 seconds and it throat stabbed. My 2nd attempt I got to 300% TP first and had 0 links. Got it to ~80%. It kept para and slow on me and used light of penance at the start of the fight. He hits very hard. Was hitting me for 80-100 with defender and 180-200 with defense down from his slash move. Moral of the story: You need shadows or godly evasion (I had Evasion capped, max evasion merits, and evasion+50 in equipment). * Soloable by 75DNC/NIN, must have Haste, Evasion/ AGI setup, Scouter`s Rope & Velocious Belt were part of my setup, just have to grind away and eventually, you`ll get there... * Solo'd as 71 Rng/nin. Caught me by surprise by how hard he actually hit. Barely won with my npc but I was also unprepared. Mijin did 23 to both me and my lv. 41 npc, but he was at 2% HP upon use. * Solo'd successfully as 75 thf/dnc. Avoided throat stabs by running away. With capped evasion, he rarely hit me. Mijin Gakure killed me on the first attempt, but I was able to reraise and pull him again. He will not use Mijin Gakure again after unclaiming. 0/1 hocho. = Other notes = Evolith * Songs : Cast Time -2% (3/3 on this one, got one size 4 and two size 5, Fuyuu feb 26, 2010) * Place Holder ID's: (36) (47) Drop Rates * Can anyone share their drop rates on this NM? I just killed him again and am now 0/40. * I quit counting about 4 months ago; I was 0/42 then. I camp it two to three times a week at least. Sometimes it don't spawn all night, sometimes it spawns NM > Placeholder > NM. What is it with Final Fantasy games a knife that always takes forever to get? One thing I do know ... the little bastard loves to hand over Tonko: Ni scrolls more than anything else ._. Hopefully, I'll be a 100+6 cook soon, good luck to you too --Bekisa 09:41, 6 July 2007 (CDT) * 0/27 on the Hocho, I think the pop rate is completely random I've killed 40 PH with no pop and other times it'll pop twice in about 45 minutes. Can anyone verify that Fuma Shuriken drop? I've never seen one.--Evilpaul 01:27, 9 November 2007 (UTC) * 1/1 with BLM/WHM fought it after server maintenence http://img167.imageshack.us/my.php?image=46064886gu3.png NM popped within 30 mins of PHs death good luck to everyone trying to get it.--Ksusno 06:48, 1 January 2008 (UTC) * I'm 0/50ish on this one as well. I've never seen him spawn earlier than 60 minutes, and I logged here at a maintenance once and killed the PH for 8 hours with no spawn. To the above poster, I have seen a couple Fuma Shurikans drop over all those kills. Raineer 04:17, 3 February 2008 (UTC) * Back in the day I may have gone as high as 0/50, I left the game for a year and then came back and went 3/4 on drops... easiest 6,000,000 I've made since the inflation, can't tell if they changed him or it's my luck that changed. I've never used TH on him but TH4 would definitely more than double the drop rate. * 0/4 and counting as THF/NIN (TH3). Last fight he did Mijin Gakure for 1700+ damage. Bring Reraise if you're camping solo. * 0/2 now with Hocho as of now, with MNK/DNC, I thought i was going to lose, his mijin gakure did 745, its doable but i'm bringing some extra potions next time and saving up more tp, I had only 125 and i used it up very fast. I think he might have either stolen tp or destroyed it because it would seem like my tp would disappear real fast. Maybe i'll bring a wing just in case...(Edit) Ok apparently I was ignorant of their light of penance move Freijn 08:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) * i went 1/3 on the drop, thought it was easy money, so i continued to camp, now i am 0/60~ after the first drop. I never used TH, which after so many kills without seeing a second drop, i regret it. * After going at this NM and just flat out melee it to death with no drops, I switched tactics and slept it constantly and then kept up feint / sneak attack / trick attack to build TH got to 11 and hocho dropped * 31/03/2014 GMT+1 H 01:40 Camped for 1h 30 min than he decided to pop, i faced it as a THF99/DNC49 with TH Equip7, bring it, thanks to the Trusts help with sneak attack and trick attack, to TH9, Drop 1/1. Respawn Rate of PH As of the February 13, 2012 update the respawn time for the lower tier Tonberry located in the Temple of Uggalepih has been reduced to 5 Minutes. I've edited the main page to reflect this. --Poverty@Bahamut 00:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) 1 Hour respawn time... Still bad drop rate on Hocho. Confirmed this NM has a 60 minute respawn time from last ToD. I fought him 4 times in 4 1/2 hours and the 2 times I started killing PH at 1 hour he popped within 15 minutes... 0/4 on Hocho drop too... Miyomoto~Leviathan~ February 26 2013